Undertale Fanfiction Question Thingy That I'm Doing (i dont even know)
by AnonymousBuddy
Summary: What happens when you mash together a crazed undertale-fangirl and a very uncomfortable survey? Well, you get this trash.


_**Hey! I originally saw the author Ben10extreme doing this with Undertale as well, and I wanted to try it I guess. I really had fun with this stuff too. Enjoy!**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _List your 12 favorite characters from your fandom and answer these questions:_**

1\. Mettaton EX

2\. Undyne

3\. Flowey

4\. Alphys

5\. Napstablook

6\. Chara

7\. Toriel

8\. Gaster

9\. Asgore

10\. Sans

11\. Papyrus

12\. Annoying Dog

 ** _1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?_**

I have, actually, and I'm assuming you don't mean romantically. Also ew.

 ** _2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?_**

Do I even have to answer this one?

 ** _3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?_**

...Somebody end my suffering.

 ** _4) Can you recall any fics about Nine?_**

Totally. I love Asgore as a character and I'm considering writing about him in the future.

 ** _5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?_**

Oh sure, throw together some fish lady and a 5-year-old-psychopath and call them a couple, I don't mind.

 _ **6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?**_

How about no?

 _ **7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve kissing?**_

Undyne: I can explain...

Toriel: *just slowly backs away*

 _ **8) Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?**_

I don't even think they know each other personally dude.

 _ **9) Suggest a title for Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic?**_

Um... "The Depressed Goat Mom And The Somehow-Existent Dog Thing"

 _ **10) Does anyone on your friends list consider Three hot?**_

PFFFFFFFT!

 _ **11) Do any of your friends write or draw Eleven?**_

The answer is no because I don't have friends so there take that internet!

 _ **12) Would anyone one of your friends list write about Two/Four/Five?**_

Again with the whole "friends" thing...

 _ **1** **3) If you wrote a Song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**_

A song about how his life is going nowhere as a father. That is all.

 _ **14) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what warning would it have?**_

Warning: Includes incredibly sexy robots, 5-year-old-psychopaths and some dog that nobody asked for. Viewer discretion is advised.

 ** _15) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?_**

It was actually a long while ago now that I think about it, I've been more into Chara and Asriel crap lately.

 _ **16) (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) dumps (1) for (9). (1), brokenhearted, goes on one date with (11), has an unhappy breakup with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3).**_

 _Mettaton and Toriel are in a happy relationship until Toriel dumps Mettaton for Asgore. Mettaton, brokenhearted, goes on a date with Papyrus (UGH PAPYTON), has an unhappy breakup with Annoying Dog, then follows the wise advise of Napstablook and finds true love with Flowey._

...I can't even process this.

 _ **17) What title would you give this fic?**_

"Mettaton's Sad And Disgusting Love Life"

 ** _18) 1 walked in on you while you were showering. What is your reaction?_**

I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS GET 'EM OUT OF HERE.

 _ **19) 7 cooked you dinner.**_

Me: But I don't even like snail pie...

Toriel: YOU'LL EAT IT AND YOU'LL LIKE IT, MY CHILD.

 _ **20) 4 and 5 are having an argument. Why is this?**_

Napstablook thought it was a good idea to tell Alphys he thought anime was kinda stupid. Yeah, not a good idea Blooky.

 _ **21) 6 is extremely pissed off about something, why is this? And what will you do?**_

Me: Yeah, somebody ate all the chocolate. Totally wasn't me.

Chara: I'VE GOT A KNIFE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!

Me: Chill, Chara.

 _ **22) 3 told you that he will soon be getting married to 2. What is your reaction?**_

Alphys, do you know about this?

 _ **23) You catch 10 looking at questionable material on the internet.**_

*snatches the computer away* You skeletons are disgusting creatures...

 _ **24) You are about to do something that will make you feel very embarrassed. Will 9 comfort you?**_

Me: *has a seizure in the middle of the street*

Asgore: Um...

 _ **25) You're lying on the beach peacefully, and then you turn your head to see 1, 2, and 9, by the water wearing speedos.**_

*immediately turns and heads home* It's too early for this.

 ** _26) 8 confessed to be a part of your family._**

You're a grown man, Gaster. Get a life.

 ** _27) 6 kidnapped you, why is this?_**

*is being dragged away by 5-year-old* I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME, CHARA! I SWEAR I DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOCALATE!

 ** _28) 7 is having relationship problems, 4 tries to help her out but her advice isn't helpful. Your thoughts about this predicament?_**

Alphys: Whenever I'M having relationship troubles, I just binge watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and their hawian special too also it's really good and-

Toriel: I still don't understand any of this.

 ** _29) 5 gave you a teddy bear._**

Aw... Thanks Blooky. Here, have a box of chocolates or something. *throws the half-eaten box of chocolates at his face.*

 _ **30) 9 and 1 accidentally get hooked up on a dating website and are forced to go on a date together.**_

I can see the headline now: SEXY ROBOT HOOKS UP WITH #1 DAD!

 ** _31) 8 gets angry and starts cussing at 6 very loudly. 7 is watching it all and is interested...but why is this?_**

Gaster wants Chara to stop chasing people with knives and buy her own chocolate for once, and Toriel thinks there's gonna be a fight I guess, and now she's bringing snacks (mostly for Sans) and invited everyone to come watch.

 _ **32) It's storming outside and 4 allowed you to stay with her at her place until it blows over. And your reaction to this kind gesture is?**_

I only came here for the anime.

 _ **33) 5 wakes you up in the middle of the night.**_

How'd you even find my address?

 ** _34) You and 10 go out for a picnic. Everything is peaceful until 2 crashes it by showing up and inviting you to go hang out at a cafe. Would you go with 2 or stay with 10?_**

*ditches sans for undyne* Sorry, ketchup's not my thing!

 ** _35) You and 9 get trapped in an elevator together. What happens? And who are the other random people with you two?_**

Oh great, me and Asgore are stuck on an elevator with Jerry. I think I'm gonna puke.

 ** _36) 2 writes you a love song, plays it for you, and then kisses you on the cheek._**

GO HOME UNDYNE, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH ROLE-PLAY FOR TODAY!

 ** _37) 1 asks to talk to you privately. When you are both alone, he admits to you that he is gay._**

I think we all knew that already, man. *glares at papyton shippers for an uncomfortable amount of time*

 ** _38) All the listed characters get into a very epic and all-out battle. Who will be the last one standing?_**

The Annoying Dog knows ALL YOUR WEAKNESESS! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Flowey: And I thought I was evil.

Chara: *sarcastically* You think?

Sans: I think I'm dying.

Chara: No one asked for your opinion, Sans.

Toriel: I made pie, everyone!

Mettaton: Wait, I'm not even gay...

Toriel: Does anyone still want pie? I found some brown stuff in the cupboard that I added because it smelled quite good and-

Chara: WAIT WHAT?!

Me: I told you it wasn't me...

Annoying Dog: I think it's pretty good, Toriel!

Toriel: Thank you!

Undyne: Wait, aren't you supposed to be killing us all right now?

Annoying Dog: Oh yeah... I knew I was supposed to be doing something...

Tsunderplane: BUT I NEVER GOT TO-

Alphys: Where'd YOU even come from?

Jerry: Hey guys.

Asgore: You people are scaring me...

Mettaton: I'm still not gay!

Chara: CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sans: Is this what existentialism feels like?

...

Me: *sits and stares at this thing I've written for a full 20 minutes* ...What am I even doing with my life.


End file.
